He's like a cat
by Ventus-Data
Summary: Miku and Rin got Piko to fall asleep and dressed him like a cat. Len came up and next thing you know, he's being blackmailed! Lame summary, funny story! NO YAOI. Rated K because I suck at rating things


**Abi- note: This is purely out of my boredom and based on my new fancomic x3**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot =3 ***

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

"Kawaii~" Miku squeeled.

"He's like a kitten~!" my twin clapped.

"Daww~ look at 'em!" Miku whispered, probably noticing I was behind them.

The two, Miku and Rin, were cornering something. Rin had my camera in her hand and Miku was just fangirling.

Now I'm curious...

I walk slowly and quietly towards them and try to peer over them on my tippy toes.

_What is it?_

I saw it.

Piko.

That new Vocaloid with the USB cord for a tail...

I nearly fell due to my shock.

Piko was curled on a purple pillow with a cat ears headband on. His tail moved to curl around him and it twitched. The girls clasped each others hands together and they squeeled,"Kyaaa~~ Kawaii~!"

I stood infront of them and glared at Miku.

"What'd you do to him?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Miku was still fangirling over the vocaloid. "We added the cat ears! Kyaa~ Kawaii~"

I facepalmed.

"Mm...Mm?" Piko's green-and-blue eyes opened slightly.

Miku and Rin froze. Rin grinned at me and tossed me my camera and I panicked. "Here!"

"Wha?"

The girls giggled and fled. "See ya!" Miku called.

I froze and realized what just happened. I was about to run after them. "Hey, wait! Get ba-"

"L-len..?" Piko's tired voice echoed from the giant purple pillow.

I froze and slowly looked at Piko. Time to panic? YES.

"P-piko..?" _Oh no..._

Piko rubbed his green eye with his sleeve of his black arm warmer.

"What're you doing, Len..?" he yawned. His eyes were still half-way closed.

He looked like a cat which reminded myself of Iroha, that cat-loving, red-pink girl..

_Choodo neko no yo ni...(Just like a cat)_

His tail flickered from side to side.

"U-uhm..." I stuttered.

I saw his green-and-blue eyes strayed down. He pointed at my hand. "What's that..?"

I tilted my head curiously. "...?" I looked down and I started to sweat.

The camera. The girls took pictures of Piko while he was sleeping...Those...Those...WEIRDOS!

I hid the camera behind my back fast, making Piko flinch. He bent closer. Did I just boosted his curiosity up? Uh oh...

"I-I am not obliged to tell you!" I stuck my head up.

"Oh.."

I could _promise_ you I saw those fake ears twitch...I am not kidding.

Piko came closer to me and I backed away. His tail flickered side to side and the little metal part on the tip lit up like Piko sent electricity through it. I flinched. He then jolted towards my hand but I brought it up and out of his reach.

He fell on the floor and wimpered. I flinched and bent down to him. "A-are you ok?" He opened his eyes and then jolted for the camera again, catching me off guard. He kept missing and I kept dodging.

Finally, we were both breathing heavily and he had his blue eye closed. "Gimme the camera, Len..."

"No..."

"Grr... GIMME THE CAMERA!" he swipped the camera out of my hands and I panicked. _Crud..._

He was turned around and I saw the pictures of him sleeping. He then turned his head around, face fuming and blushing.

"L-len..." he stuttered.

I swung my hands side to side to defend myself. "N-no! I-it's not what it looks like! P-piko! I-it was Miku and R-rin! I'm not l-lying! Pl-please believe me!"

Piko dropped the camera and a let out a small whimper. I took a step back as Piko took the cat ears off and broke it. He took a step forward.

"I-i'm sure we could work this out, P-piko! Y-you seem like the understanding t-type! C-c'mon, b-buddy!"

He then jolted towards me and his USB tail zapped me.

"Ow!" I pleaded.

"Shota Perv! Shota Perv! Shota Perv!" he kept shouting, hitting me.

"A-ah! I-it wasn't me! I promise! I-it wasn't me!" I cried.

"Shota Perv! Shota Perv! Shota Perv!" he kept hitting me.

"Piko!" Miku and Rin came in.

Miku pulled Piko off but he was still struggling. "Shota Perv! Shota Perv!" he was kicking and squrming.

Rin went to my side. "Len! What'd you do?"

"I-it wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me!" I explained.

Rin chuckled and pulled me up. "You showed him the pictures, huh?"

"He took it from me!" I defended.

"P-piko! C-calm down, you white-headed little- guys! Help m-me!" Miku exclaimed, struggling to keep Piko down.

Rin and me nodded and ran to Piko. Rin held his arms down and I held his tail down. It kept shocking me though.

"Piko! It wasn't Len! It was us!" Miku explained. Piko was still glaring at me.

A chill shot up my spine. "Uh..."

"Proove it!" he yelled.

"Fine! Just try not to kill Len!" Rin told him and nodded to Miku and me to let go. We cautiously let go and he scooted away from us. His green-and-blue eyes glaring at me and sending even more chills up my spine.

Miku got the camera and showed a picture of Miku, Rin and Piko sleeping still.

Piko blinked and a smile grew on his face. He started chuckling and then laughing.

We all tilted out heads as he was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

"Ok, what is going on? !" I exclaimed.

"I look like a cat!" he laughed. "Why didn't you tell me, Len?"

I glared at him. "why didn't I-You!" I jumped at him and he squeeled.

I heard a snap and then a flash.

I looked back and saw Miku and Rin giggling.

My face turned cherry red and Piko punched me and pushed me back. "Get off, you crazy-"

"Ooh~ Looky, Shota~" Miku teased.

Piko's face lit up as I rubbed mine.

"N-no!" he hid his face behind his arm warmers and fell back on his pillow.

"Aw, look he's blushing~ Kawaii~" Rin giggled.

"N-no! I already like someone~!" Piko mumbled from his embarrassment.

"Really? Ooh~ who?" Miku and Rin persisted, crawling forward.

"Mimoha..." he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Mimoha..."

"Ehh~? We can't hear you~" The nosy girls cupped their ears so they could hear.

"IROHA! I SAID IROHA!" he snapped. As though to realize what he said, he covered his face again and plopped on the pillow.

Miku and Rin squeeled,"Kyaa~ Adorable~!"

"You guys are going over the top with this..." I mumbled.

Rin hung the camera over my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad boy~ Go get me an orange smoothie, please~"

"Erk- what? ! Why would I do that? No!" I replied.

"Well, you wouldn't want this picture getting out to the other Vocaloids, now would you~?" she said, an evil smirk on her face. My face flushed.

"You wouldn't dare..." I grumbled. She stood up and started running out of the room.

"Everybody! Len's a shota pervert to Piko~!"

My eyes widen and I ran after her. "RIN! ! ! I'M GONNA MAKE THE ORANGE SMOOTHIE NOW! ! !"

* * *

**Abi- yup, and that ends it x3 **

**What can I say?**

**Please review! ^^**

**Alright, guys! Let's do it!**

**All the vocaloids and Abi- Bai Bai~!**


End file.
